Negh’Var Class
Name: Negh'Var Craft: Klingon Empire Negh'Var-Class Battleship Type: battleship Scale: capital Length: 682.32 x 470.09 x 135.65 meters Ship Mass: 4,310,000 metric tons Starship Size: 8 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 912; Skeleton: 91/+10 Passengers: 750 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 7 / 9 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 8 Hull: 6D+1 Shields: 3D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 2D *Scan: 120 / 2D+2 *Search: 150 / 3D+1 *Focus: 5 / 4D Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +3D Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Type XIII Disruptor Cannon' : Fire Arc: 30 degrees forward Location: forward module Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D+2 *'20 Type XII Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 6x 360 degrees dorsal, 6x 360 degrees ventral, 4x 360 degrees forward, 4x 360 degrees aft Location: 6 dorsal, 6 ventral, 2 forward starboard wing, 2 forward port wing, 2 aft starboartd wing, 2 aft port wing Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D *'4 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 3 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: forward module, 2 dorsal, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 600 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Barracks: House 1,500 crewmembers :*Spartan: 200 :*Basic: 120 :*Expanded: 50 :*Luxury: 30 :*Unusual: 10 *Decks: 35 *Escape Pods: 200 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2370 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 6 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 16 persons *Cargo: 6 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 600 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 30 *Probes: 50 Description: The Negh'Var class battleships were large Klingon warships used in the 24th century. Features The Negh'Var class was a powerful new form of warship developed by the Klingon Empire in secret, with very few even among the Klingon High Council knowing of the project's existence. It was a significant departure from "traditional" Klingon designs which favored swift, agile vessels, instead offering heavy firepower and pure brute strength. Negh'Var class ships were larger than Starfleet's Galaxy-class ships, and were capable of carrying a security detail of 2,700 personnel. They were armed with disruptors, heavy disruptors and photon torpedoes. (video games: Armada, Armada II) Kurak, daughter of Haleka was the main designer of the prototype IKS Negh'Var. (TNG novel: Diplomatic Implausibility) History The prototype Negh'Var was launched in 2372 and became the flagship for the Chancellor during the Klingon-Cardassian War. (DS9 episode: "The Way of the Warrior") Source: *Memory Alpha: Negh'Var warship *Memory Beta: Negh'Var class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 3 (Spacedock) (pages 63-66) *thedemonapostle